The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to combustor liners with effusion cooling and backside features.
Gas turbine engines, such as those powering modern commercial and military aircraft, include a compressor for pressurizing an airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
The desire for combustors that can survive high temperatures yet use less cooling air requires improved cooling efficiency.